robotboy_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Swimming Contest/Transcript
(the episode begins with Tommy walking down the neighborhood with Robotboy by his side) *Tommy: Isn't this a nice day to walk around town, Ro? *Robotboy: Yeah, Tommy, Robotboy like town. Tommy, look! Katie! (cut to Katie in her red bikini is making waves with her arms) *Katie: Oh, boy, I can't wait until the day at the pool tomorrow! (Tommy approaches her) *Tommy: Hi, Katie. *Katie: Hiya there, Tommy. *Tommy: What are you doing? *Katie: Oh, just practicing my swimming. (continues making waves) Got be up and at 'em for tomorrow, otherwise, they'll be sorry they ever messed with the tomboy kid! *Tommy: The Tomboy Kid practing her swimming, and she does it very well too. *(Gus is seen popping up and down from below the water on the beach) *Tommy: Hi, Gus, *Gus: Oh, hi, Tommy. *Tommy: What are you doing here on the beach? *Gus: I'm practicing my swimming, I'm trying to see if I can breathe underwater. (ducks back down) *Robotboy: Gus and Katie practicing swimming. *Tommy: Hey, I wonder if Gus and Katie are gonna go swimming together? (Robotboy shrugs) *(Lola is at her swimming pool doing some breaststrokes) *Lola: This is gonna be great! *Tommy: Hi, Lola. *Lola: Hi! *Tommy: Practicing your swimming, too, huh, Lola? *Lola: Yes, but you'll have to excuse me, Tommy, I have to keep practicing. (continues her basic swim moves) *Tommy: Lola, also practicing her swimming. I wonder what everyone's practicing for. (he then sees Perry doing a backstroke) Perry Register! Let me guess, you're practicing too, Perry? *Perry: Yes, but I can't talk now, Tommy. I have to practice for the contest. *Tommy: A contest? What contest? Who's contest? *(cut to Janet Wolfgang in her front yard) *Janet: A-ha! There you are! I have been looking all over for you, Tommy. *Tommy: I think I know who's contest. *Janet: Come here, come here, my star classmate. *Tommy: You were looking for me, Janet? *Janet: Oh yes. Everywhere. Lola has been practicing, Register has been practicing, Gus has been practicing, and the Tomboy Kid has been practicing. In fact, the only one who has not been practicing for the swimming competition is you, the naked swimmer. *Tommy: Me? A naked swimmer? *Janet: Yes, and if you practice, you'll be able to be a part of the contest with Lola, Register, Gus, and the Tomboy Kid. Now, I think you oughta go over and practice with the others, while I go assign each of the competitors their parts. See you in a few minutes. (Janet heads off) *Tommy: A swimming competition. Say, that might be kind of fun, but I wonder what he meant about the whole naked swimming stuff? (shrugs and walks over to Lola's pool in his swimwear) *Lola: Hey, Tommy, joining me for practice? *Tommy: Yes, gonna have to if I want to join the contest. *Lola: Well, come on in, the water is fine. (Tommy dives into the water and starts practicing) *(moments later, everyone is gathered at Janet's training yard for a meeting as the characters are all talking simultaneously) *Janet: Okay, everyone, quiet, please. Quiet, please? (blows her whistle) QUIET! Please, thank you. Now, I bet you're wondering why I planned this contest this week. Well, Queen Grace and her classmates from her school betted me that they're better swimmers than we are, but we'll show them, right. *Kids: Right! *Janet: Now, it's time for me to each assign your parts. Each of them is a description that I've written in an envelope that my good friend, Tommy Turnbull has in his hands. Now, Tommy, why don't you read the first one, huh? *Tommy: Oh, yeah, yeah. I'll read the first one. "I'm lazy, and I'm dumb, and I love to eat, that's just what I do." *Janet: Yep, I've written that one, "lazy and dumb, and loves to eat." *Gus: Hey, wait a minute, wait a minute. I may be lazy and I eat a lot, but I am NOT that dumb! Oh, yeah, I suppose that must be my envelope. *Janet: Oh, it sure is, Gus Turner, now, take the envelope, take it home with you and study. *Gus: See you tomorrow. (walks off) *Janet: Okay, read the next one, please? *Tommy: (clears throat) "I'm willing to help, and I love to-" *Perry: Make puns! That must be my envelope Miss Wolfgang. *Janet: It sure is, now take the envelope home with you, and study it. (Perry leaves with the envelope) Next! *Tommy: "I'm cute, I'm kind, and I'm rich! Well, obviously, this must be your part, Lola. *Lola: Well, I am cute, kind and rich, but I'm a lot more than that, I'm very athletic, I'm very talented, and I'm a very good swimmer. Hmm? And Janet, I do hope you give me a large part in this contest. *Janet: Oh, I have given you a very special part, my little friend. Now, take your envelope home with you, and study it. *Lola: You got it. (runs off) *Tommy: Okay, here we go again. "I'm nicknamed the tomboy kid, and I follow the footsteps of Janet Wolfgang exposing my belly almost every day." *Katie: Oh, that must be my envelope! (grabs the envelope) I might as well take this and join the others. (dashes off) *Tommy: Well, Janet, there are two envelopes left, and this one reads, "I coach kids and tell them to make friends with the pain," obviosuly, this must be my envelope, Janet. *Janet: Obviously, you are wrong. I coach kids and tell them to make friends with the pain! After all, I am your PE teacher. *Tommy: (confused) You do have a point, but this one can't be mine, I mean it says "I never wear any clothes, and I love nature, and I love the waterlife." Obviously, this is a part for a nudist. *Janet: Well, that's true, but my fellow friend, Naked Ned, has the flu, so he won't be able to join the competition. So, I decided to choose you, not just because you're my classmate, but you're also my friend. *Tommy: Are you kidding? I rarely ever been naked near water outside of being in the bathroom or the locker room. *Janet: Oh, we'll fix that. Now, just take the envelope with you and study it, if you please, and I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. *Tommy: Oh, all right. (walks off) Ro, you won't believe this. I have to swim naked for a swimming competition tomorrow at the Bay Area Swimming Pool. *Robotboy: That bad news. *Tommy: I know, but I have no choice. If I want to please Janet, I'm going to have to do this. If I don't come back after the contest tomorrow, Ro, take good care of my room. *Robotboy: Robotboy will be fine while Tommy play swim. *Tommy: (chuckles) Thanks, pal. (they hug) *(the next day, we go to the Bay Area Elementary School Swimming Pool with the competitors already in their places) *Lola: Hello, Grace. Hope you have good luck in the contest. *Grace: Oh, I wouldn't bet on that, Lola. I'd like you to meet my fellow swimmers, Julie, *Julie: Hello. *Grace: Gillian. *Gillian: Hey. *Grace: Joan *Joan: What's it to you? *Grace: And the hispanic swimmer, Carmen. *Carmen: Hola amigos! Hope you win, NOT! *Gus: Hey! *Katie: Once we win, you'll wish you never messed with the Tomboy Kid! *Perry: She's got a point. *Janet: All right, classmates, take your positions. We're about to start. *Tommy: (off-screen) Janet, you'd better be ready, because I don't want to be like this all day! *Janet: We ARE ready, but we can't start without you. *Tommy: (walks in the nude) All right, this may be embarrassing, but let's get it over with. *Janet: Okay, classmates, here are the rules. It's very simple, whoever's team member swims faster to the end of the swimming pool will be the winner, and whoever loses, has to be naked for the rest of the day. Now, does everybody understand? *Two Teams: Yes! *Tommy: I guess. *Janet: Take your positions. (they get to the starting line) Ready? (they crouch down) Get set! (Tommy's team twiddles their fingers and Janet finally blows on her whistle giving both teams the signal and they jump into the pool) *Grace: Guess who's going to be the winner, Lola? Obviously, you're so slow! *Tommy: No one calls my friend slow! Maybe my nudity could be a perfectly to swim faster than the others. (he begins swimming very fast) *Lola: Come on, Tommy, you can do it! *Carmen: What in the world? Que en el mundo! El nudista va a ganar! The nudist is gonna win! *Joan: I don't think he's cheating. *(Tommy groans as he races to the end of the swimming pool, climbing out, panting from exhaustion and everybody cheers for Tommy) *Janet: Congratulations, Tommy Turnbull, you win this gold trophy for "Fastest Swimmer in the World" *Katie: Yeah, way to go, Tommy! *Perry: What a triumph! *Gus: Good going, buddy. *Grace: You may have won, fair and square, but I'll be back, you haven't seen the last of me. *Tommy: (grabs the trophy and covers himself) Thank you, can I please put my clothes back on, now? *Lola: Not yet, Would you like to come to my house to see me do my special trick? *Tommy: (blushes) Uh, I'd love too. Janet, do you have a towel I can borrow? *Janet: Oh, sure. (gives Tommy a towel and Tommy wraps it around his waist) I can't believe I'm still in the nude after winning the competition. *(later) *Lola: Okay, Tommy, are you ready to see my ball-balancing trick? *Tommy: Yes, but make it quick, I really need to get my clothes back on! *Lola: It won't be long, trust me. Now, watch me carefully. See this beach ball I have in my hand? *Tommy: Yeah. *Lola: Well, the true secret to ball-balancing is true delicate balance. Like so. (she tosses her beach ball up in the air with her left hand and catches it with her nose) *Tommy: How do you do that? *Lola: Well, to tell you the truth, Tommy, it takes all my concentration, once it's on my nose, it's stuck like that. Delicate balance. (sighs) The only way for me to toss it off is for me to hear a whistle to signal me to drop it. The only problem is, our PE Teacher isn't here, but I do have something else in mind. Here. *Tommy: What's this? *Lola: It's a whistle my daddy gave me just in case if Janet ever got sick and needed me to fill in, but so far, she's never contacted me to substitute for her, and I never used that whistle. *Tommy: Well, what do you want me to do with it? *Lola: Blow it. It's the only way for me to drop the ball. *Tommy: Okay. (blows whistle and Lola tosses the ball off of her nose) *Lola: So you see, Tommy, it takes all kinds of concentration, I just- Tommy? Where did he go? *Tommy: I don't care if practice makes perfect! I just want my clothes back on! *(at Tommy's backyard) *Tommy: I can't believe all has happened to me all in one day. I haven't gotten back dressed all day. Well, at least I'm home. So, maybe now I can put my clothes back on and then I can- *Janet: Not so fast! *Tommy: Janet Wolfgang, what are you doing here? *Janet: I'm a good friend of your mother's. I thought I'd come visit, but then I saw you, and I noticed you never took a shower after the contest. I mean, you smell bad. *Tommy: (sniffs) Ew, I do smell bad, must be from all that running around. Oh, that's okay, I'll just go inside and take a nice shower. *Janet: Oh, that won't be neccessary. Molly! (Molly, her pet elephant comes in) Give Tommy Turnbull a nice sponge bath, Molly. (blows whistle and Molly trumpets and grabs Tommy by the trunk.) *Tommy: Hey, take it easy! (Molly puts Tommy in a vat of water uses her trunk to scrub and wash Tommy up) I should've just stayed at Lola's! *Janet: (bringing in a barrel of water) Okay, Molly, now help Tommy rinse off! (Molly puts her trunk into the water and soaks it up and sprays water onto Tommy) *Tommy: Okay! Okay, okay! I'm clean enough! Please cut that out! (Molly finally stops and wraps Tommy in a towel) Janet! *Janet: Oh, no need to thank me. If you ever need me again, just call for me, Janet Wolfgang. Come on, Molly. (she and Molly leave and Tommy finally puts his clothes on) *Lola: (finally catches up) What happened, Tommy? *Tommy: Our gym teacher used her elephant to clean me up! And boy I really hated it! I just hope this never happens to me in public again. *Lola: I don't know, I thought it was kind of cute. (Tommy glares at her) Sorry. *Tommy: It's not your fault. I should've been more on the lookout. (sighs) But now that I'm clean, wanna go play video games with me? *Lola: I would love to! (they head inside) Category:Transcripts